Noite do Pôquer
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: House nunca pensou que uma noite de pôquer com seu melhor amigo, sua chefe e sua antiga equipe pudesse ter tanta confusão. Entre uma cerveja e outra, muito dinheiro, brigas, ciúmes e o amor vão estar em jogo. Pós 4X09 Games.
1. Que comecem as Apostas

Disclaimer: Os personagens, ambientes e enredo de House M.D. não me pertencem. Essa história não busca lucros.

Capítulo I – Que comecem as apostas.

Era noite, Cameron dava uma pausa de seu plantão e Chase descansava depois de uma complicada cirurgia. Os dois comiam lentamente e em silêncio na cantina. Assim que adentrou o local Foreman se guiou até eles.

- Estão sabendo? – sentou-se junto ao casal.

- O que? O Wilson vai se casar novamente? – respondeu Chase.

- Ele vai? – Cameron surpreendeu-se.

- Eu estava brincando... O que é que não sabemos Foreman?

- House finalmente contratou sua equipe oficial.

- Aposto que a Amber ficou. – Chase palpitou.

- Errou, Taub e Kutner.

- O que? Tinha certeza que a Thirteen ficaria. – Cameron novamente se espantou.

- Ah sim, ela ficou também, mas por interseção da Cuddy. Ela sugeriu que ele escolhesse os dois, e então House assim o fez, só que ela não esperava que ele fizesse mesmo, então deixou que ele contratasse os três.

- Típico do House. – Chase resmungou.

- Sabe, muitas vezes eu pensei que ele desistiria desse jogo e pediria para vocês dois voltarem. – Cameron e Chase se olharam.

- Pode até ser que ele pedisse para a Allison voltar, mas nunca ia voltar atrás numa demissão, por puro orgulho.

- Como vão meus ex-vassalos preferidos? – House disse alto ao entrar na cantina.

- Por que não me disse quem você manteria? Assim eu poderia ter aberto a mesa de apostas novamente.

House pôs as mãos na boca e começou a sussurrar.

- Fale baixo, quer que todos descubram nosso segredinho? – e sentou-se a mesa. – o salário na cirurgia não bom o suficiente? – Chase revirou os olhos em descontentamento. – Posso te convidar para a noite do pôquer se você quiser, só não garanto que sairá de lá com algo no bolso.

- House, quem comparece a essas noites do pôquer além do Wilson? – Cameron se manifestou.

- Saiba que minha noite do pôquer é muito concorrida. O lixeiro e o encanador quase se estapearam para ver quem ficava com o último lugar disponível a mesa.

- Eu adoraria jogar pôquer com o lixeiro e com o encanador. – todos encararam Chase, pois seu tom de voz não parecia ser de zombaria. – Sério, quando vocês vão se reunir da próxima vez? Quero participar.

- Eu não falava sério quando te convidei.

- Vai dar para trás agora? Está com medo? – desafiou.

House estreitou os olhos e estudou muito bem a expressão confiante do outro. Virou-se para os outros presentes e perguntou.

- Alguém mais gostaria de me desafiar?

- O lixeiro e o encanador também vão? – Foreman perguntou irônico.

House fez uma expressão de quem desistia e disse:

- Tá bem, tá bem seu preconceituoso. Eu digo para o Johnny e para o Jack que você não quer dividir a mesa com eles, simples trabalhadores...

- Certo House, estou dentro. – Cameron respondeu.

- Eu também.

- Okay, amanhã às 9, tragam cerveja. – levantou-se e partiu.

Quase nove horas Cameron bateu na porta do apartamento de House, então olhou para trás e riu. Chase lutava para conseguir carregar a caixa de cerveja, a bolsa dela e ainda atender ao telefone celular ao mesmo tempo.

- Você podia me ajudar e carregar sua própria bolsa, o que acha?

- Sinceramente?

- Não, deixa para lá...

Com muito esforço ele conseguiu alcançar o celular no bolso do casaco. Era House.

- Sofrendo muito aí? – ele os observava pela janela.

- Já batemos na porta, isso significa que você tem que abri-la para podermos entrar.

- Estão atrasados.

- Não, não estamos, não são nem nove horas ainda.

- Mas já estão todos aqui, isso significa que vocês estão atrasados.

- Definição estranha para atraso. Abra logo.

Chase olhou seu ex-chefe na janela e desligou o celular. House foi atender à porta. Os dois entraram e para sua surpresa Cuddy também faria parte da mesa de pôquer. Cumprimentaram todos, então House anunciou.

- Sem apostas baixas essa noite, por isso mesmo dispensei o encanador e o lixeiro. – com uma reverência, falou solene. – senhoras e senhores, tomem seus lugares e sirvam-se de cerveja que o show vai começar.

- House, não é possível, você só pode estar trapaceando.- exclamou Wilson indignado.

- Isso não é trapaça meu caro, isso se chama experiência.

- Para mim é papo furado de velho. Essa quadra aí só pode ter vindo de dentro das suas mangas. – acusou Foreman.

- Hum, vejamos... Nada aqui, - levantou a manga direita da camisa – e nada aqui. É, acho que sou bom por natureza mesmo.

House embaralhou as cartas, bem a vista de todos, insinuando que ele realmente não roubava. Deu as cartas. Depois de pagarem o valor inicial todos analisaram seus jogos, House dava um olhar furtivo sobre todos os jogadores, Foreman a sua esquerda classificou seu próprio jogo como sendo insuficiente.

- Passo.

Cuddy, por sua vez, apostou uma de suas fichas, assim como Cameron. Chase fitou House, que o encarou de volta, sem demonstrar nada no olhar. Após pensar e analisar o adversário, Chase apostou três fichas. Wilson passou e House... Cobriu a aposta.

- Eu disse que não queria apostas pequenas essa noite. – depositou cinco fichas ao centro da mesa.

Mais uma rodada de 'pingos', especulações e apostas mais desistência de Cameron, chegou a hora de trocarem as cartas. Cuddy trocou duas, Chase apenas uma e House sorriu para Chase.

- Estou satisfeito, obrigado. E vamos às apostas. Chefa?

- Estou fora. – Cuddy deixou as cartas sobre a mesa.

Chase sem análises dessa vez apenas fez sua aposta, não tão alta nem tão baixa.

- Tem certeza disso? – House perguntou. – Eu deixo você voltar atrás se quiser.

- Se você estivesse tão confiante, não faria uma pergunta dessas...

House pensou e respondeu.

- É, você me pegou agora... Muito esperto.

Ele então dobrou a aposta de Chase, surpreendendo a todos, pois seu modo de falar era como se ele estivesse blefando.

- Por que esse espanto todo? Eu só... – nem terminou de falar e foi pego de surpresa pela aposta de Chase. – Ahhh assim que eu gosto. Hora verdade pequeno Bob. – Brincou com o nome do rapaz.

- Vamos a ela então, Greg.

Chase mostrou suas cartas, um inacreditável e impecável Royal Straight Flush. A decepção passou pelos olhos de House, que ficou muito transtornado ao mostrar seu fortíssimo Straight Flush, mas não forte o bastante para bater o jogo perfeito de Chase.

- Acho que estou rico! – Chase sorria radiante ao puxar todas as fichas para perto de si.

- Depois dessa acho que mereço mais cerveja. Wilson, passa uma aí para mim!

- Sinto muito House, mas as que estavam aqui na caixa já eram.

House revirou os olhos em frustração.

- Eu vou pegar mais. – Cameron anunciou e se levantou em direção a cozinha.

Ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer House fitou Foreman e reclamou.

- Quem está roubando agora hein, um Royal Straight Flush,desse só pode ser trapaça, você teve até que trocar uma das cartas, e então você apenas pegou a carta certa? Não é possível, a possibilidade disso acontecer é muito pequena.

- Eu sou bom por natureza House, aceite isso, além do mais hoje é meu dia de sorte. – Sorriu triunfante.

- Meu voto é a favor da verificação das mangas desse ladrão. – levantou a mão como se estivesse votando.

- House! O que há de errado com o seu freezer? – Cameron gritou da cozinha.

- Não pense que sua namorada te livrou dessa, ela apenas adiou o inevitável. – House disse, levantando-se.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, onde Cameron examinava a porta do freezer, como se procurasse por sintomas. Ele fez uma expressão de tédio e bateu com a bengala no lado da porta, fazendo-a se assustar. Ela, que antes tentava com toda sua força abrir a porta, facilmente o fez depois da pancada.

- Como você é delicado com suas coisas.

- Você não viu nada...

- Me ajuda aqui.

Ela indicou que ele a ajudasse a carregar algumas garrafas para a sala. Ele ia retrucar e dizer que não podia carregar as cervejas e andar ao mesmo tempo só que era tarde demais. Ela lhe deu duas garrafas, que ele conseguiu equilibrar em uma só mão.

- Vai fundo, eu sei que você consegue. – Ela brincou com o malabarismo dele.

Ainda chateado com a derrota, pôs-se a segui-la, porém não deu dois passos e uma das garrafas caiu de sua mão espatifando-se no chão.

- Ops. Foi mal mamãe. – fez cara de menino levado.

House estava encostado na pia observando-a recolher os cacos.

- Quer que eu chame a Cuddy para te ajudar? Afinal, as mulheres entendem muito mais de limpeza que nós.

Ela lhe deu um olhar fulminante.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu fico quietinho.

Ficou apenas alguns segundos em silêncio sem agüentar manter, o que ele estava há dias querendo perguntar e não tivera oportunidade, sem ser dito.

- O que você quis dizer quando disse que me amava para aqueles caras do documentário?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa.

- Eu não dis... Na verdade não quis dizer aquilo... Como você ficou sabendo? – disse tropeçando nas palavras, meio nervosa com a pergunta.


	2. Mal entendido

Capitulo II – Mal entendido.

- Caramba, que demora... Acho que foram comprar outro freezer, não é possível. – Foreman reclamou. – Vou ver se precisam de ajuda.

Foreman seguiu pelo corredor deixando os colegas conversando sobre o trabalho, como sempre.

- Você realmente achou que eu ficaria sem saber o quanto sou bonito no vídeo? Eu assisti àquele documentário. – House respondeu.

Cameron corou furiosamente, não esperava que aqueles cineastas fossem mesmo usar a única coisa que ela não poderia ter dito. Ela nunca dissera nem a Chase que o amava, como poderia ter dito isso a alguém que não era nada mais que seu ex-patrão e que há tempos já tinha esquecido.

- E então?

- Eu... Sinceramente não... sei. – Cameron respondeu muito confusa, não tinha pensado nisso ainda. No momento pensou que tinha dito uma besteira bem grande, mas não parara para pensar na dimensão daquilo.

Foreman se aproximou da porta, mas parou ao ver que os dois conversavam, parecendo ser algo sério. Então ficou apenas a escutar.

- Ah seja franca, admita que me ama. – House deu um meio sorriso, um pouco sarcástico, provocando-a sem querer realmente que fosse verdade.

- House, você sabe que eu me apego muito as pessoas e não seria surpresa para ninguém se eu dissesse que...

- Que?

- Que eu amo você.

Foreman se assustou com a afirmação. Não acreditava que ouvira aquilo mesmo que ouvira. Com muita confusão na cabeça e sentindo muita pena de seu amigo Chase, resolveu se afastar e voltar para a sala, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Claro, todos me amam. – House estava se divertindo com a confusão dela, mas ainda sim não sabia direito se achava que ela falava sério ou se era algo sem importância.

- Exatamente, todos amam você, quer dizer, quase todo mundo. Amo a sua pessoa, não você como homem, que graças a Deus, se é que existe um, eu já superei.

- Cuddy vai ficar feliz em saber disso.

- Saber o que? – voltou a limpar o chão da cozinha, já que tudo foi esclarecido.

- Que você já me superou. Ela estava pensando que a competição seria muito acirrada com você na parada.

Cameron fez uma cara interrogativa, em que House explicou.

- Ela é apaixonada por mim, você não sabia? – com a velha ironia de sempre. E deixou o local.

Ela riu, quem poderia levar esse homem a sério, ela se perguntava. Amava-o sim, mas como ela mesmo tinha dito, era por ser aquela pessoa marcante que poucos tinham a capacidade de ser. Era ele que provocava ódio e alegria em tão pouco tempo dentro dela, ela gostava disso, mesmo que odiasse ao mesmo tempo. E além do mais, pensava ela, agora tinha alguém que povoava seu coração. Alguém que também lhe provocava essas mesmas confusões, mas sempre as resolvia, que sempre estava ali para ela e se divertia com seus erros, sem julgá-la. Estava feliz ao lado de Robert, estava incrivelmente feliz com ele.

- E aí Foreman? O que aconteceu? – Chase perguntou assim que o amigo entrou de volta na sala.

- Nada, eles só estão trocando uma idéia, já vêm.

Foreman olhou Chase com piedade, não que fossem assim companheiros, melhores amigos, mas sentia muito por ele, não desejava que ele sofresse por Cameron. Ele sabia que isso estava prestes a acontecer, e que seria ele que estaria ali para catar os cacos.

- Cuddy! Cameron precisa da sua ajuda. – House chamou já entrando.

- Por que a minha ajuda?

- Ah, é uma limpeza complicadíssima, coisa de mulher, você sabe...

Cuddy revirou os olhos e seguiu para ajudar Cameron.

- O que vocês acham de comprar mais cerveja? O jogo mal começou e já acabamos com metade delas. – Foreman sugeriu.

- Boa idéia, vou com você. – Chase respondeu.

- Meu Deus, ainda bem que amanhã é nosso domingo de folga... – Wilson resmungou.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento e entraram no carro de Foreman rumo ao mercado mais próximo. No caminho, silencioso até então, Foreman resolveu puxar assunto.

- E aí cara? Como vão as coisas com a Cameron?

- Tá tudo ótimo. Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto assim de alguém. – sorriu.

- E... Ela? Sente o mesmo? – Chase o olhou meio ofendido. – Não, sem querer estragar nada, mas só quero saber se você está sendo mesmo correspondido.

- Foi ela que me procurou, bateu na minha porta, ela sente o mesmo sim.

- Hum, e ela já te disse isso? – indagou receoso.

Chase hesitou, mas respondeu, já um pouco chateado com o questionário que Foreman estava fazendo.

- Não, não disse.

- Mas você disse, não é mesmo? Aquela história de terças-feiras...

- É, eu disse, mas depois que nosso relacionamento começou eu nunca mais falei nada. Não quero pressioná-la.

- Pressionar? Olha Chase, se ela está com você, ela tem que retribuir seu sentimento, você não pode ficar com alguém que não goste de você.

- Eu sei. – disse um pouco triste.

- Eu não queria que você saísse machucado dessa, entende? Acho que ela ainda não está pronta para um relacionamento e vai errar muito ainda antes de acertar. É normal... O que você tem que fazer é persistir. – Foreman soou mais preocupado do que queria soar.

- Valeu, cara. – Foreman deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

De volta ao jogo, com suas cervejas e suas cartas, House e Chase continuavam a travar uma batalha pelos vários dólares em jogo, com uma ou outra vitória de Wilson ou Cuddy. Foreman e Cameron possuíam a pior pontuação, suas fichas lentamente iam se acabando, se assim continuasse estariam fora do jogo em pouco tempo.

Já se passava da meia noite. Com exceção de Chase, todos bebiam muito, e estavam bastante alterados. Chase queria permanecer sóbrio para assim levar vantagem sobre House.

- Que noite agradável estamos tendo, não? – House começou – Só sugiro que na próxima Noite de pôquer venham só as garotas, para fazermos o Strip Poker, o que acham? – virou para Cuddy e Cameron.

- Péssima idéia, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ver você sem roupa. - Comentou Cuddy.

- Todo mundo mente...- cantarolou – você não é diferente sua mentirosa. Claro que você quer me ver sem roupa.

- Não mesmo.

- Sei... Mas aposto que a Cameron quer... Ah não, me desculpe, você tá comprometida agora não é? Uma pena...

- Acho que ela não teria problemas com isso, do jeito que ela ainda não te esqueceu. – Comentou Foreman aleatoriamente, sem nem prestar atenção no que dizia, estava bem embriagado.

- Como é? Que papo é esse Foreman?

Chase se espantou com o comentário, assim como Cameron. Os dois encaravam Foreman, enquanto os outros três não sabiam bem quem deveriam olhar.

Foreman então se deu conta da besteira que falara. Ele ergueu as mãos como quem se rendia e disse hesitante:

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso... Pergunta para ela. – e apontou Cameron.

Chase virou-se para ela e a encarou.

- Que história é essa?

- Como eu posso saber de onde ele tirou essa besteira? Eu superei o House há muito tempo, já é passado, morto e enterrado.

Ele voltou a encarar Foreman.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Ah cara, não faz pergunta difícil diante dessa situação a qual me encontro. Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso.

- Qual é relevância disso? Ele está bêbado, não sabe o que fala... – defendeu-se Cameron.

Chase pensou por alguns segundos e resolveu que conversaria com Foreman uma outra hora.

Voltaram a jogar, House deu as cartas novamente, e mais uma rodada se iniciou. Tudo ia muito bem, apostas altas, comentários divertidos, muita risada, até que Foreman resolveu abrir a boca novamente e acabar com a graça da noite.

- Mas ela disse que ama o House, isso eu bem ouvi.

Chase encarou Foreman que sussurrou um quase inaudível "é verdade!" e depois virou-se para Cameron, chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Só então olhou House.

- Que foi? Nem vem, eu sou inocente. – Chase continuou revezando o olhar entre Cameron e House, sem saber o que falar.

- Você quer a verdade? – disse House, arrogante, cansado da situação. – Ela disse isso mesmo... – nem terminou de falar e o punho de Chase acertou-lhe o nariz, fazendo-o cair para trás da cadeira.

N.A: Pronto, capítulo II postado. Tá bem pequeno, mas tudo que eu queria que estivesse nele está. Quero agradecer as meninas que leram e comentaram, me incentivaram e me pentelharam! Hasohoaishiohasio

Ni-1236, Lalá, Ligya, Poli e missburkhardt muito obrigada pelas reviews! ;D

E até o próximo cap.


	3. O que eu sou para você

**Capítulo III – O que eu sou para você.**

Chase deu a volta na mesa e agarrou House pelo colarinho, estava furioso, não pela declaração, mas pela arrogância e o modo com que ele falou que Cameron o amava.

- Você se orgulha disso não é? Você se orgulha da influência que exerce sobre os outros...

- Calma, larga ele. – dizia Cameron. – Vamos conversar, isso não tem nada a ver com House.

Cuddy e Wilson tentavam deter Chase, enquanto Cameron insistia para que conversassem e Foreman, bem, Foreman estava jogado em um sofá, alheio ao que acontecia.

- _Chase_, pára com isso! – Cameron gritou.

Ele a olhou e então largou House. Lentamente dirigiu-se para a porta, pegou seu casaco e saiu. Cameron foi atrás.

- O que foi aquilo? Posso saber? – ela indagava indignada.

- Então quer dizer que agora eu voltei a ser o _Chase_? – disse sem parar para olhar para trás.

Ela ficou paralisada. Desde quando o nome de alguém poderia ser ofensivo para esse mesmo alguém? Ah sim, desde o momento em que ela mesma disse que a partir daquele instante seriam Robert e Allison, que na relação deles não teria nenhuma influência do trabalho.

- Não, Robert, espera... – ela voltou a andar em seu encalço. Ele então parou, mas não virou. Ela o alcançou e ficou de frente para ele, para que pudesse encará-lo. – Está havendo um grande mal entendido. Foreman não sabe da missa a metade e ele deve ter ouvido nossa conversa e interpretado errado. Foi uma grande confusão esse negócio de amar o House e...

Ele não olhava para ela, mirava o céu, que lhe parecia muito interessante naquele momento.

- Acho melhor nós esclarecermos isso com o Foreman, aposto que as coisas vão se encaixar. – ela sorriu gentil e apertou levemente sua mão.

- Preciso de um tempo. – ele disse olhando em seus olhos pela primeira vez. – Depois a gente conversa. – Foi se afastando.

- Você volta?

Ele esperou um pouco para responder.

- Volto.

* * *

Chase andou, andou e em sua cabeça tentava achar o momento o qual falhara. Do mesmo jeito que costumava fazer para diagnosticar um paciente enquanto trabalhava para House. "O que estou deixando passar?". Ele não sabia. Tinha visto no documentário a possível declaração de Cameron para seu ex-chefe, mas ela tinha o assegurado que aquelas palavras eram apenas no sentido profissional. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que ela não conseguia separar muito bem o profissional do pessoal. 

Com o coração apertado e muito dolorido, ele fez o caminho de volta para a casa de House, disposto a terminar tudo com ela. Não queria ficar com a parte dela que achava o House um cretino, enquanto a parte que amava esse cretino dizia isso para Deus e o mundo. Queria Cameron por completo.

Não bateu na porta, apenas entrou. Viu Foreman deitado no sofá cochilando. House ainda jogava com Wilson, mas segurava uma bolsa de gelo no nariz. Nem sinal de Cameron e Cuddy. House ao vê-lo apontou a cozinha com a cabeça, Chase seguiu a direção. Chegando lá, estavam as duas conversando baixo, sentadas à mesa. Cameron tinha os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.

Assim que o viu Cuddy levantou-se e deixou o cômodo. Chase assumiu o lugar de sua chefa à mesa sem conseguir encarar Cameron, ela também não podia olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu quero esclarecer as coisas. – ela disse vagarosamente.

Ele acenou.

- Acho que só o Foreman pode nos dizer de onde ele tirou aquela informação absurda de que eu não superei o House, mas se tem uma coisa que eu posso te afirmar com toda a certeza e segurança é que eu quero ficar com você, é de você que eu gosto. – ela o encarou e pousou sua mão sobre a dele. – Não quero que viva com o peso da desconfiança.

Chase olhou em seus olhos e pode ver uma ponta de desespero. Um desespero muito bem disfarçado pelo tom firme de sua voz. Por uma fração de segundo ele pensou que talvez ela fosse chorar. Mas não o fez, ela queria que ele se sentisse seguro e não pressionado.

- Certo. Eu só quero, saber de toda a verdade, e depois disso, quero um tempo para medir o sentimento que eu tenho por você.

Antes de tirar sua mão do contato com a dela, ele timidamente acariciou seus dedos e se levantou. Encheu um copo com água e uma xícara com café. Rumou à sala. Cameron sem entender direito as últimas palavras do moço apenas o seguiu. Chase caminhou até ficar de frente a Foreman, que dormia. Sem pestanejar jogou toda a água do copo no rosto do colega, fazendo-o acordar e endireitar-se no sofá rapidamente.

- Tome, beba tudo. Vai se sentir melhor. – disse um pouco frio estendendo a xícara até ele.

House e Wilson pararam de jogar e prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois, assim como Cuddy.

Foreman ainda sonolento fez uma careta e pôs uma das mãos na cabeça enquanto a outra segurava a xícara de café. Resmungava coisas incompreensíveis.

- O que foi Chase? – disse ainda dolorido.

- Quero que você diga de onde tirou tudo aquilo que disse.

Ele olhou para o loiro e depois para Cameron, meio envergonhado por causar toda aquela confusão. Resolveu falar logo.

- Quando fui ver o motivo da demora dos dois para buscar aquelas cervejas – apontou com a cabeça para Cameron e House – eu ouvi uma conversa entre eles.

- Ah, que feio! Depois eu é que sou o infantil e desclassificado. – House reclamou.

Foreman fez uma cara de desgosto, mas continuou.

- Ele perguntou se ela o amava e ela praticamente se declarou pra ele, Chase. – disse para o amigo como se Cameron tivesse cometido um crime.

House começou a rir. Primeiro ria comedidamente, porém não se controlou e acabou por gargalhar. Ele olhava para Foreman e não conseguia se conter.

- Como pode ser tão burro? – perguntou entre risos. Cameron sorria sem graça.

- Burro por que? – perguntou Foreman extremamente irritado.

- Você não teve a mínima curiosidade de saber o resto da conversa? – House levantou e foi até bem perto deles. – De saber o que vinha depois?

- Não, eu já tinha ouvido demais. Não queria ser cúmplice de uma traição. – isso só fez House rir mais ainda.

Foreman parou de olhar para ele e voltou-se para Cameron, como se estivesse pedindo explicações. Chase também já não estava entendendo mais nada. Afinal, ela amava House ou não?

- Você deve ter ouvido bem a parte em que ele pedia que eu explicasse aquela minha fala infeliz e mal-pensada do documentário. Eu apenas disse que o amava, por ser alguém que eu admiro e porque todo mundo o ama, eu não sou diferente.

- Viu, seu otário. – House disse para Chase, mas ele ainda sorria. – Aliás, otários. Ela não disse nada que pudesse comprometer o relacionamento de ninguém.

Chase olhou para Foreman muito zangado pelo péssimo serviço de informação que o colega teve. Parecia a brincadeira do telefone sem fio. A verdadeira frase nunca chega intacta no fim de cada rodada. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Bom, acho que devo desculpas a vocês. – Começou Foreman alternando o olhar entre Chase e Cameron. – eu fui inconseqüente, e... Me desculpem.

Chase apenas acenou e deu uns tapinhas em seu braço, Cameron sorriu e disse:

- Tudo bem Foreman, só que da próxima vez que for ouvir por trás das portas, ouça até o fim e não beba, para não causar estragos maiores.

Ele riu e abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhado. Cuddy viu que já passava de uma da madrugada e decidiu por tomar o rumo de casa.

- Estou pobre e falida, esse jogo não me rendeu nada além de confusão e uma boa ressaca quando acordar. Acho melhor voltar pra casa enquanto ainda tenho um pouco de consciência.

Foreman apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e foi rumando para a saída.

- Eu levo vocês. Vejo que não têm condições de dirigirem de volta. – Chase sorriu cansado.

* * *

Chase dirigia silenciosamente, vez ou outra olhava para o lado para ver uma Cameron mais silenciosa ainda olhando a paisagem, com a cabeça encostada no vidro. Foreman no banco traseiro já dormia novamente, enquanto Cuddy cantava baixinho a música que tocava na rádio. 

Chegaram a casa de Cuddy e ela apenas se despediu e entrou. Mas com Foreman foi um pouco mais complicado. Chase teve que descer do carro ao ver que o colega não acordaria de jeito nenhum. Carregou o outro até a porta de seu apartamento, onde Cameron achou as chaves no casaco de Foreman e abriu para que Chase pudesse colocá-lo na cama. De volta ao carro, o silêncio os torturava mais que antes, pois agora não tinham Cuddy para cantarolar e Foreman para roncar.

- Dirija até sua casa, depois eu volto com o carro para a minha. – disse Cameron baixo, como se não quisesse ferir o silêncio com suas palavras.

- Okay. – Chase confirmou, mais baixo ainda. Tinha até esquecido que aquele não era seu carro, e que eles não voltariam juntos para o apartamento dela.

Ele saiu do carro, enquanto ela pulava para o banco do motorista. Cameron o observou caminhando até a porta, mordeu o lábio por um segundo, pensando que não poderia ser assim.

- Hei! – gritou para ele, que se virou. Ela fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse, foi o que fez. Chase mantinha um olhar interrogativo, até chegar perto do carro. – Por que isso? Não foi tudo esclarecido? As coisas não deveriam voltar ao normal?

Ele apenas mirou seus olhos claros, eles agora traziam angústia. A cada dia se surpreendia com a capacidade que ela tinha de mostrar o que sentia pelos olhos. Uma vez contou a ela sobre isso, lembrou que ficara imensamente irritada por não conseguiu esconder suas emoções.

- É que, essa noite eu vi algumas coisas que eu não queria ver, eu tinha medo de ver. – ele se calou por alguns instantes. – Eu sempre disse a você que gostava de você e que queria que ficássemos juntos. – ela sorriu, e seus olhos mostraram saudosismo. – Acontece que desde o momento em que decidimos que estávamos realmente juntos, eu nunca mais disse nada sobre o que eu sinto. Fiquei com medo de ser pressão demais para você. Mas hoje eu vi que não adianta nada eu dizer o quanto eu te amo se eu não souber se sou correspondido ou não.

Ela não esperava que ele dissesse, mesmo que indiretamente que a amava. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Parecia que a voz estava presa na garganta, com muita preguiça de sair de lá. Também não conseguia pensar em nada razoável para dizer. Ele esperava muito dela, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria retribuir.

- E então, sou ou não correspondido?

Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Mas eu disse que gosto de você, agora a pouco, lá na cozinha do House...

- Essa seria a resposta que eu esperava meses atrás. – olhou desapontado para ela. Então partiu.

Cameron olhou desesperada para porta, por onde ele sumira há pouco. Então se xingando de todos os nomes possíveis, começou a esmurrar o volante. Os olhos já ardiam pelas lágrimas.

* * *

Estava com insônia, dor de cabeça e um incrível mau humor. Passavam horas desde que vira Chase pela última vez, desde que se viu diante da pergunta que não parava de cutucar seus pensamentos: 'sou ou não correspondido?'. Era quase dia, no domingo, a única oportunidade na semana que tinha para dormir e ela estava com insônia. 

- Quem você pensa que é para tirar meu sono assim, hein? – reclamava com os olhos pregados no teto. – Seu loiro prepotente e arrogante.

Cansada de lutar contra si mesma, ela levantou e foi para a cozinha, indignada. Como era possível?

- Apenas algumas horas longe de você e já começo a ter sintomas de abstinência. Como pode?

Sentou-se à mesa com um copo d'água entre as mãos. Refletiu, tinha os olhos fixos, como se calculasse uma equação extremamente complicada.

- Será que...Não, não pode. – pensou mais um pouco.

Lembrou dos últimos três anos. Buscou na memória todas as boas experiências que teve nesse tempo. Concluiu que seria difícil excluir Chase delas, pois ele estava presente em quase todas. Sua vida era aquele hospital, enquanto estava trabalhando era ele que a fazia se distrair com seus comentários aleatórios, quase sempre divertidos. Quando ela saía para se divertir, lá estava ele de novo, discordando com o que Foreman dizia, e só parar puxar seu saco e deixar o amigo irritado concordava com tudo que ela falava. Deixou um sorriso chegar a seus lábios. Passou então a refletir sobre seu futuro. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer nenhum plano que o excluísse completamente. Era incapaz de imaginar sua vida no futuro sem vê-lo.

- Quando foi que eu comecei a ficar dependente desse... desse lindo e charmoso idiota? – levantou-se e foi ligeira até seu quarto trocar a roupa.

Quase quatro da manhã, lá estava ela novamente sob o batente da porta dele. Novamente daria o braço a torcer. Demorou um pouco para que ela conseguisse ouvir movimentações dentro da casa. Com o cabelo desarrumado e o olhar extremamente sonolento Chase atendeu a porta. Ficou um pouco assustado ao vê-la.

Ela se sentiu uma completa idiota por bater na porta àquela hora. Sua insônia não dava a ela o direito de interromper o sono dos outros.

- Oi...- disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse preocupado, para ela ir até a casa dele as quatro da manhã teria que ter ocorrido algum tipo de problema.

- Aconteceu que eu pensei muito no que você me disse, e... – ela hesitou. Ele olhou interrogativo.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu posso não ser o exemplo de namorada, ou a _expert _em relacionamentos, mas eu posso dizer, sem dúvidas agora, que eu amo você. E decidi que Domingo é o dia que eu lembro você que eu te amo e quero que fiquemos juntos pelo resto de nossos dias. – ela dizia isso com uma expressão de medo. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada. Por um momento lembrou o que costumava fazer quando ele lhe dizia coisas como essas, sentiu-se a pior das mulheres por ter rejeitado um homem com ele.

- O que houve com as terças? Não te parecem boas o suficiente? – Ele perguntou sério e ríspido. Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechar, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo, decepcionada.

Sem agüentar mais manter o personagem de ofendido ele sorriu e a puxou para um abraço.

- Que alívio, pensei que amasse sozinho.

- Sabe, que por um momento também pensei que você amasse sozinho.- ela admitiu. – Mas não tem como, já estou apaixonada demais por você para recuar e me iludir a essa altura no campeonato.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e a beijou com carinho.

Pela segunda vez, sob o batente da porta dele, os dois resolviam que queriam ficar juntos. Ele sabia, assim como ela, que não seria o primeiro desentendimento dos dois, nem a primeira vez que fariam as pazes, mas era a primeira vez que assumiam que se amavam, a primeira de muitas, isso sim era certeza.

_Poucas horas antes..._

Wilson e House ainda jogavam. Com muito menos animação, é verdade, mas ainda jogavam. Fumavam charutos e bebiam. House abandonara a bolsa de gelo consciente de que o nariz incharia não importasse o que fizesse.

- Eu não acredito nessa história até agora. – Wilson comentou. – Confusão igual eu nunca vi.

- É. – estava concentrado no jogo. – são suas últimas três fichas, seus últimos cento e cinqüenta dólares. O que acha de All-in?

- Qual é? Depois de ganhar quase todo o meu dinheiro ainda quer me deixar sem nada?

- Ou você saiu com cartas realmente horríveis ou está fazendo com que eu entre no seu jogo e perca a rodada. – House analisou o amigo. – Conhecendo seu jeito lento de jogar acho que a primeira opção é a correta. – House apostando que o amigo não teria como pagar, jogou quinhentos dólares em fichas na mesa.

Wilson sorriu e apostou todas suas fichas, ou seja, as três últimas. House se surpreendeu, pensou que ele fugiria.

Quando eles viraram as cartas, Wilson tinha um jogo um pouco melhor que o de House. Wilson riu da cara de surpresa do outro.

- Quem é o lento agora?

- Tudo bem, isso foi só mais um suspiro seu no jogo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, apenas concentrados no jogo. Até que Wilson resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Até que a idéia do Strip-Poker não me parece ruim.

Os dois se olharam e riram.

* * *

**N.A.: Gente, a fic chegou ao fim! Bem curtinha, é verdade, mas acho tá aí tudo o que deveria estar.**

**Críticas, reclamações, elogios e afins, vocês sabem o que fazer, certo?**

**Agradeço as meninas da Comunindade, que incentivam sempre! Obrigada mesmo. Agradecimentos especiais a Poli, Ligya, Lalá, Vanessa, Erica e Koelha pelas reviews.**

**Pra quem achava a Cameron confusa, vimos que ela se resolveu no fim e se desconfundiu rapidinho... hasiohosaoasih**

**E se tinham dúvidas sobre o Shipper, bom, foi divertido deixar as pessoas em dúvida! XD **

**Até a Próxima!**


End file.
